The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator for an x-ray tube comprising several focal spots and a heating filament for each focal spot, in which a supply device for the heating filaments is provided.
X-ray diagnostic generators of this type are known in which a filament supply transformer is provided for each heating filament. However, this signifies a comparatively great space requirement for accommodating the filament supply transformers. X-ray diagnostic generators are also known in which the feeding of the x-ray tube proceeds with a frequency in the kHz-range (medium frequency), so that the high voltage transformer can be designed to be comparatively small and lightweight. In the case of such an x-ray diagnostic generator the heating (or filament) voltage can also be a medium frequency a.c. voltage.